Stuck in Mortal Kombat
by Asami Hara
Summary: In the first chapter. Crossover: Soul Calibur, Devil May Cry, Hellsing and Mortal Kombat
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ezio, Galen, Alucard, and Dante have got themselves into Mortal Kombat and are stuck there in till they figure away out. How did they end up there is in my head? Why are they there? What's wrong with my brain?

Crossover: Assassin Creed, Star Wars Force Unleashed, Hellsing, and Devil May Cry

* * *

><p>Chapter 1. In a world full with Death<p>

Galen's POV,

I woke up in shackles along with three other men. My throat was dry and sore, so I couldn't yell. I saw one of the men waking up.

?: Oi, where the fucking hell am I?

I: Don't you mean were we are? *dryly* I'm Galen Marek.

Dante: Dante...Just Dante.

I: Nice to meet you, Dante...

?: Oh, you two are awake.

Dante: Who the fuck are you?

Quan Chi: I'm Quan Chi and you two are wondering about the shackles.

I: If I wasn't in shackles this will be reaction; *sarcastically* Nah, we weren't wondering.

Dante: *smirks* Your alright, kid.

I: Thanks, Dante.

Quan Chi: Wake the other two, The Sith Apprentice.

I: I'm no longer Vader's pawn!

Dante: Vader?

I: Don't ask. *wakes Ezio and Alucard up*

Ezio: La mia testa fa male.

Alucard: Bastard!

I: Sorry. Now explain yourself!

Quan Chi: You were chosen by Shao Khan to take part in the Mortal Kombat Tournament.

Alucard: Sounds fun...*smirks deadly*

I: *rolls eyes* We get to kill people.

Dante: *stares a bit interested* Now this will be fun.

Ezio: *shrugs* Sono in se sono in.

I: Wait if we don't agree to this?

Quan Chi: They die.

We had a flash of realization which means that somebody imported to us and stared at each other for a moment before looking at the man.

Alucard: I agree.

Dante: Their important to me, so I agree too.

Ezio: Sono d'accordo , la mia famiglia è molto affettuoso. Mi rifiuto di perderli.

I: I believe he agreed, I agree too because she is my world.

Quan Chi: Excellent, two of you will fight for Outworld and the other two will fight for Earthrealm. I'll leave you four to decided this.

He unshackled us and we grabbed our weapons. I stood there sighing.

Dante: Damned asshole.

Ezio: *nods* Perché dobbiamo fare questo? Quasi non ricordo dove siamo.

I: True, none of us knows how we got here.

Alucard: *sarcastically* That's just peachy.

I: Well, we have to decided on who is fighting for what or who?

Ezio: Sto lottando per me.

Alucard: Agreed.

Dante: Yup and you, Galen?

I: Fine with me, Dante.

Alucard: I'm Alucard, but they call me Dracula due to my name if spell like that

Ezio: Ezio Auditore da Firenze.

I: Eagle Listener or Ezio, Listener of Florence.

Ezio: Entrambi.

Dante: Dante...Just Dante...

Alucard: Dante Sparda.

I: Sparda, I heard that from Vader, but when and why?

Dante: Just forget! WE CHOSE ALREADY!

Quan Chi: Well?

Alucard: We fight for ourselves or you die! *dark aura*

Quan Chi: Not really surprised.

I: I feel like your not telling us anything new, but whose that man behind? *points at Scorpion* A pawn or something else?

Dante: Scorpion...

Ezio: Lo conosci?

Dante: He was a demon request one time. Beat Nero easily with no help.

Alucard: You don't say. *stares at Dante with an eyebrow raised*

Dante: Demon killer due to have Sparda's blood.

Alucard: Vampire killer even though I am one one those.

Ezio: Il Maestro Assassino dovuto uccidere così tante persone o di essere soprannominato tale.

I: Ex-Sith Apprentice now Jedi Apprentice due to Vader tricking me to almost killing her.

Scorpion barely nods at us due to him known Dante and somewhat Alucard. I frowned due to me wanting to go home. Ezio noticed me frowning.

Ezio: Galen, che cosa c'è che non va?

I: Don't worry about it...Just worried about her. *gives him a reassuring smile*

Ezio: *smiles softly* Se dite il vostro bene, non mi preoccuperò più.

I: Thanks for worrying.

Dante: Let's see in world full where killing people is right...

Alucard: And having no regrets to who we kill...

Ezio: Poi, questo mondo è un mondo pieno di dolore...

I: We're in a world full with Death.

Alucard: I suppose we have to make the best of it.

I: Yes...

Dante: Pretty much.

Ezio: Capisco , anche.

I: Good luck made the best man, assassin, vampire and demon win. *smirks deathly*

Alucard: *crazed smile* Yes...

Dante: *smiles dangerously* Right...

Ezio: *smirks deadly* Eh , sì.

We walked out into a courtyard. I didn't want to compete, so Dante went up against this man-monster who had sliver teeth and it was ugly. I made a face that made Ezio and Alucard chuckled at me. I glared at them as I returned to see Dante finished. I looked at him with 'The Fuck!' look on my face. He merely shrugged at me as Alucard walked up. I stared at him intensely and he just gave me a crazed smile. I just sighed and watch him getting cuts and battered. He isn't even trying wait that smile stared at Alucard who head got cut off. Dante looked at me and Ezio.

I: He is not done...not yet.*smile crazily*

Dante: I know.

Shang: He is...*sees Alucard reforming into a vampire*

Alucard: Well, that fun. *shoots the person in shoulder, head, leg and head*

My mouth open then closed not really in surprise, but confused as Alucard walked back to us and a man with an ice eye which was on the right and his regular eye walked up. He must use ice and I see Scorpion glaring at the man, so I stand by him.

I: What's up?

Scorpion: That's Sub-Zero, he killed my clan, I will have my revenge.

I: Scorpion, do you know for sure? They could be lies and rumors. You never know in till you ask Sub-Zero.

Scorpion: *looks at me before nodding* I'll ask if Dante and Alucard comes.

I: You two get all that?

They both nodded and agreed to stand behind Scorpion when he is talking to Sub-Zero. I smile as a thanks they smile back Alucard a bit more serious than Dante's. I stood by Ezio who saw that Sub-Zero is winning against a man that in all black and black.

Ezio: Noob...

I: His name...

Ezio nodded as I sighed and watch Noob get beat. It was over and Ezio and I had to compete tomorrow against Sheeva and Jade.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Forgiveness and Alliances

With Scorpion and Sub-Zero,

Sub-Zero: Plan to kill me, so soon

Scorpion: As much as I want to kill you, I to know the truth out of you. Did you really killed my family or clan?

Sub-Zero: *looks him dead in his eyes* No, I wasn't there when your clan got kill. I was on a different mission at the time. It could have been an imposer.

Scorpion: So, he lied to me. Thank you for telling me this. *holds out hand* Can we at least try to get along?

Sub-Zero: Yes, I'll try this if you try this. *shakes hand in agreement*

Dante: Well, that said and done.

Sub-Zero: A trap!

Alucard: No. Young Galen made sure if you and Scorpion get in fight we had to wrestle you two to the ground.

Dante: Yup, but you didn't.

Alucard: We heard rumors about how you two if alone would be at each others throat. So, we're proud.

Dante: Can we go back now!

Alucard: Where were suppose to go!

Dante: *whines* Your so mean! *runs away*

Alucard sighed and ran after him as Sub-Zero chuckled and Scorpion waved them a bye. Dante ran to the Pit Bottom half where Galen and Ezio fighting off onies from eating them. Dante sighed and sat next to Alucard who was standing there looking at the blood that was pouring out of the mouth of that oni on the wall.

Dante: If you want the blood, you can go to it.

Alucard: *crazed smile and walked into blood* Thanks!

Dante: *chuckles* No problem.

Galen: *cuts off an oni's head* They didn't get in a fight.

Dante: Nope!

Alucard: Tasty! *is drinking the blood with his fangs*

Ezio: *thinks while fighting 'Sono vicino pazzi o che cosa?'* Le vostre azioni si Comden!

Dante: We got teach Ezio English man! *kills oni*

Ezio: So English, è solo che io raramente parlo.

Galen: Let's teach him some *yawns* tomorrow. I'm too tired, too.

Next Day,

Galen woke up yawning and in a palace's room with a headache and he was wearing night shirt and pants. He hold his head and the last thing he remembered was Alucard was in blood and teaching Ezio English. 'The guys!' Galen thought as he got dressed. He was wearing a blue shirt with black dress pants and his tennis shoes. He stood there and calmly open the door to see Kitana about to reach for his door.

Galen: Princess, why am I here? Where is Alucard, Ezio and Dante? Did Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung or Quan Chi send for us?

Kitana: They are fine, I assure you and it was Raiden that sent for you guys.

Galen: Raiden? That god with the thunder power.

Galen sees Dante behind Kitana. Pointing at her mouthing 'Who is she?'. Galen saw her nod and glared at Dante who was confused.

Dante: Who are you?

Galen: Her name is Kitana and she is a princess. I told you this yesterday!

Dante: Ignored you after princess. Then, came back when you said breasts.

Galen: *facepalms while having an anime sweat drop* Can I get dress now?

Dante: You should have been dressed!

Galen slams the door in Dante and Kitana's face. He got dressed in his causal attire, but it was a different color it was white. He looked at his face before washing it. His face still felt pale as he thought of Alucard and Ezio. He already seen Dante who is getting scolded at. Galen looked into the mirror as his eyes bored into his mirror self's eyes. Galen frowned at himself before opening the bathroom to see Ezio, Alucard, and Dante sitting on the bed. He was confused and angry that they walk in without his permission and on his bed.

Ezio: Hai detto che mi stai insegnando oggi inglese. *stares at him*

Galen: Right, *yawns* suppose to teach you English. *nods*

Alucard: I taught him some like...

Ezio: Do not test me and The world would be better without you.

Galen: Good. My name is...

Ezio: M-my...

Dante: Na..me is...

Ezio: My nam-me i-is Ezio.

Galen: Now said it fully.

Ezio: My name is Ezio.

Dante: We could be translators.

Ezio: *nods* Yup, you could be translators, but your not.

Alucard: I didn't teach him that.

Ezio: Actually, somebody in the castle taught me a few words, but not all words. Mainly, these words I'm now speaking with it or I could be changing due to my game going into a time period.

Galen: The second one, no doubt.

Alucard: Yes.

Dante: Pretty much.

Ezio: I must be a different Ezio cause I feel kinda old.

Dante: Your telling me, I feel kinda weird. *pops his bones some*

Galen: I don't...feel different. Maybe, it hasn't happ...*has a headache and groans in pain*

Dante: Galen, you okay?

Galen: *nods slightly* I'm *shallows dryly* fine.

Ezio: No, your not. You should rest.

Galen: *shallows thickly* No!

Alucard: Must be some memories or something.

Galen: Yeah, memories of my past. Don't worry, I'll be fine. *smiles at them kindly*

Alucard: If you say so. *bares his fangs while he smiles*

Dante: I do wonder what they want with us.

Ezio: So do I, but why do they need us?

Galen: *shrugs* We have to wait and see.

Alucard and Dante: Fuck waiting! *gets up and leaves*

Ezio and Galen: *facepalms before following after them* I guess they never learn.

Alucard and Dante was welcomed with a breakfast feast, so was Ezio and Galen. Dante's mouth fell open...

Dante: NO STRAWBERRY SUNDAES!

Ezio and Alucard simply laughed at Dante's sadden face. Galen just shrugged slightly amused by this.

Dante: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *does an anime fall*

Ezio: Dante...your hilarious

Dante: Str-strawberry sund-d-daes!

Alucard: Oh, wow. Dante...

Dante: But..

Galen: Will get you a strawberry sundaes?

Dante: YES!

Ezio and Alucard: *rolls eyes amused* Whatever, Dante.

Dante: Your just jealous of the straberries!


End file.
